


【米耀】PWP#1

by erqisan273



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erqisan273/pseuds/erqisan273
Summary: 勉强算是pwp，普设。主要内容是笨蛋情侣有关中出的一些日常以及，很多骚话。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	【米耀】PWP#1

没有男人喜欢带套。  
没有。  
不管有多薄，那一层乳胶就和你手机屏幕膜一样，不贴才是最爽的。  
男人推脱不带套的借口一般就那么几样：不舒服，太麻烦，来不及，就一次。而精虫上脑的时候再加上什么荷尔蒙的作用啦，很难真的做到no means no让对方去带套。  
王耀在第三次扔掉整盒全新未拆的过期安全套之后，决定和阿尔弗雷德探就这个问题深入探讨一下，要知道这玩意保质期一般都有五年啊。  
“人类发明安全套是有原因的，”王耀双臂交叉在胸前靠着门框，十分严肃地对瘫懒人沙发里打游戏的阿尔弗雷德说，“我买它也是有原因的。”  
“宝贝，你真是身在福中不知福。你知道外面有多少人羡慕我们在一起这么久还对彼此的身体充满热情每天激情四射的状态吗？不要让一个套套破坏掉这些。”阿尔弗雷德眼睛盯着屏幕半厘米都没动，嘴上却十分drama。  
王耀权当没听见他放屁，继续说道：“不是你一个人的问题，我也有错，每次你一撒娇就被糊弄过去了。”  
阿尔弗雷德敷衍点头：“嗯，你我都爽不是挺好的吗。”  
“所以我觉得，为了深刻反思咱俩这种行为，我们应该禁欲一个月让自己长长记性。”  
“嗯嗯嗯……嗯？？？？？”  
王耀这个人，非常擅长总结错误反思自己，然后采取一些略显极端的措施让自己改正。比如，他曾经在连着三次洗衣服忘了掏兜，导致纸巾碎屑甩了一整个洗衣机之后，手洗了三个月的衣服。非常狠心，但是有效。  
阿尔弗雷德终于反应过来大大的不妙，若是王耀下定决心，那这一个月是真的会无炮可打。他连忙暂停游戏起身，撒泼打滚加威逼利诱终于让王耀勉强同意把时限缩短至一周。  
  
周一。  
除了早上阿尔弗雷德晨勃的屌隔着两层内裤顶弄王耀臀缝，还算相安无事。王耀拍掉阿尔弗雷德不安分摸来摸去的爪子，爬起来做早饭去了。  
  
周二晚。  
“I'm literally gonna die for this.”  
“一周不打炮就会死，那你不如干脆把鸡巴剁了。”  
“我舍不得你守活寡啊宝贝。”  
“不敢下手我可以帮你，踹了你找别人又不是难事。”  
“天呐，这就是中国人常说的最毒妇人心吗。”  
“That's called sexism.”  
  
周三晚。  
回家后还在加班工作赚钱的王耀突然收到了阿尔弗雷德一条消息，打开一看是他在健身房拍的照片。阿尔弗雷德对着镜子，上身赤裸，脖子上搭着条黑色毛巾，运动过后更加明显的肌肉上流过汗水，隐约可见裤裆鼓囊一团。王耀看得口干舌燥，深吸两口气不为所动，回复到：  
–左边有个人在看你屁股。  
–放心宝贝，我们撞号。  
  
周四。  
王耀有点上火，嘴角起了个泡。午饭时，他正在寻找一个不那么痛的张嘴角度艰难进食，隔壁部门的风骚法国人凑过来闲聊。  
“王，你和小阿尔最近是不是性生活不和谐。”法国人一边说一边冲他抛媚眼，“欲求不满的话，哥哥的怀抱永远向你敞开哦。”  
王耀留下一句掷地有声的话，擦擦嘴端着托盘走了。  
“性骚扰扣钱。”  
  
周五晚。  
加班回到家已是深夜，王耀打开灯却没看到人。他挑挑眉掏出手机，刚好收到阿尔弗雷德的消息。  
–到家了吗？我和亚瑟泡吧去了，你独守空闺吧！  
王耀没回他，打开和亚瑟柯克兰的聊天框。  
–你是活腻了吗？  
十五分钟后，亚瑟把半醉的阿尔弗雷德推进门，举起双手一副“不关我事”的样子跑了。  
王耀扶着阿尔弗雷德回到卧室，准备给他打盆水擦擦脸时又被那人拽了回去压在身下。阿尔弗雷德傻笑着亲他，双手顺着他纤细腰线来回抚摸。他酒后反应迟缓，在王耀身上蹭来蹭去折腾半天也没硬，反倒王耀被他挑起了一身火。他费力把人从身上推开，气喘吁吁地说：“你赶紧老实睡觉吧。”  
  
周六。  
阿尔弗雷德赖床，手脚并用把王耀困在怀里。王耀对这人的怪力无计可施，用额头撞撞他下巴。  
“起来了，一会收拾一下和我去超市……”声音含糊，卧室遮光效果极好的窗帘让人根本分不清白天黑夜，他其实也还想睡，周末嘛，总是让人颓废。  
“这样美好的日子，我们为什么不能骄奢淫逸在床上大战三百回合呢？”  
“……你不要再说成语了……Zzz……”  
  
周日。  
王耀洗澡时阿尔弗雷德推门而入。浴室其实挺大的，但是他一进来好像又有些挤。他半抱着王耀站在花洒下，低头吻了吻王耀被温热水流冲刷得微微泛红的肩头。王耀摘下他染了水雾的眼镜搁在一边，又伸手拿来沐浴球揉出泡沫。阿尔弗雷德接过，从肩颈开始涂遍他全身，另一只手也不闲着，顺着泡沫的走向肆意捏揉。王耀整个人都滑溜溜的，手感极好，阿尔弗雷德用手心拂过他胸膛，让殷红两点挺立之后又滑向腰腹。他吻住气息不稳的王耀，顶着他向后退了两步。光裸的脊背触到浴室冰凉瓷砖让王耀微微抽气，紧接着阿尔弗雷德在他面前半跪下身，张嘴含住了他已经硬得差不多的性器。  
王耀一手在浴室墙面上留下几道指痕，另一手搭着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，狭小的空间把一切声音都清晰放大，克制不住的呻吟和下方传来的微微水声直直传到他自己耳朵里。阿尔弗雷德口活说不上有多好，但毕竟是在王耀身上练出来的，一切都以对方的喜好为首位，他一边吞吐一边注意王耀的表情，双手从后面握着王耀腿根半托着他，一是怕他腿软摔了二是方便修长手指时不时戳刺敏感的会阴。王耀后脑靠在墙上，微微张开小口吐息呻吟的嘴唇后是艳红的舌尖，阿尔弗雷德看他紧皱眉头表情有些狰狞就知道他快射了，他用犬齿轻轻刮蹭柱身，又在龟头狠狠吮吸了两口，嘴里的阴茎一阵抖动射了出来。他按着王耀尚在抽搐的大腿舔干净精液吞了下去，接着起身和王耀接吻。刚射完还有些迷糊的王耀抬起双手把自己挂在阿尔弗雷德颈间，阿尔弗雷德会意环住他的腰支撑着他。唇舌交缠中王耀尝到自己精液的味道，对方的阴茎还在直挺挺戳着他，阿尔弗雷德打开水阀冲干净两人身上的泡沫，打横抱起贤者时间有些犯困的王耀出了浴室。  
这人一看就是蓄谋已久，卧室温度被他调高了点，浑身是水直接走出去也没觉得冷。阿尔弗雷德把王耀放在床上，扯过毛巾随意擦了擦他的长发。本就犯困又回到过于温暖的卧室，王耀眯着眼睛好像下一秒就能睡着。“宝贝，先别睡。”阿尔弗雷德轻拍王耀脸颊，他哼哼了两声倒在枕头堆里，连手指都不想动，现在只想让不放他睡觉的阿尔弗雷德滚蛋。明明再有几秒就要睡着，他却被一阵冰凉惊醒。阿尔弗雷德跪坐在他腿间，抬起一条腿搭在自己肩上，十分豪迈直接挤了半管润滑剂在他穴口。  
“……好凉…”王耀眨着双眼有些迷茫地看着阿尔弗雷德，他偏头响亮地亲了一口王耀的小腿，手指试探着按压了几下穴缘，伴着润滑捅进去了一根食指。指尖破开湿热的软肉四处扣挖，把冰凉的润滑剂带进穴内，阿尔弗雷德又戳了中指进去，王耀一边胳膊遮着自己眼睛，被下身的酸胀感逼得不停喘息。王耀的敏感点很浅，指尖就能轻易触到，平时阿尔弗雷德光靠手就能把他玩到射，不过今天他只在最开始狠狠戳了那处几下让王耀别睡着，剩下时间都在安分润滑做扩张。穴内手指已经有三根，抽插之间带出的水声让人面红耳赤，阿尔弗雷德还嫌不够，开口说道：“一周没肏你就这么紧，是不是特别想我啊？”  
“……你哪来那么多……哈啊——废话……”  
阿尔弗雷德从善如流，抽出手指握住自己的阴茎抵在王耀穴口，只要一个挺身就能享受到时隔一周的美妙紧致。这时王耀就好像突然从情欲里抽身出来一样，神色凶狠：“你给我带套去！”  
阿尔弗雷德卸了力整个人压在王耀身上，金毛脑袋埋在颈间哼哼唧唧说些什么下次吧求你了你不爱我了之类之类的话。王耀咬牙推开身上沉重的身躯，使足力带着对方翻了个身骑到他腿间，接着从床头柜里拿出一盒昨天新买的安全套，0.01超薄。阿尔弗雷德大字型躺着一副生无可恋任人鱼肉的样子，王耀翻了个白眼，拆开一片夹在嘴唇之间，他弯腰凑到阿尔弗雷德挺立的阴茎上，张大嘴缓缓吞了下去。王耀用嘴唇包裹着柱身，缓缓推开薄薄的橡胶层直到最粗的根部，他没急着起身，就着这个姿势给阿尔弗雷德被冷落许久的屌来了几下深喉，喉咙口的吞咽反射紧紧包裹着硕大的龟头，王耀听到阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，阴茎又胀大了一圈满当当撑着他的嘴。王耀吐出硕大的阴茎直起身，眼角还带着呕吐感导致的生理性泪水，他清清嗓子，一手撑在阿尔弗雷德腹肌上，一手向后扶住他的肉棒，缓缓坐了下去。  
两人一起发出舒爽的叹息，王耀喘匀了气就开始挺腰摇晃小幅度起伏，这根本不够阿尔弗雷德爽的，他伸手扶着王耀腰胯，自己向上挺的同时把王耀死死按下。他腰力好，没几轮王耀就被他顶得带了哭腔，阿尔弗雷德直起上身以坐式把人抱在怀里，托着他腰臀上上下下。角度刚好张嘴含住一侧乳尖，他舔弄着可怜的肉粒，大口吮吸薄薄一层乳肉，狠咬一口留下见血齿痕，王耀疼得抽气，握拳锤了阿尔弗雷德几下，他便又凑过来讨好的吻吻王耀嘴角。  
阿尔弗雷德把王耀压回床面，以自己的腰力开始大开大合地肏。王耀脑子一片浆糊，居然想起来亚瑟以前形容这人就是炮机成精，现在看来这个力度精度持久度倒也没说错……他向下抚慰自己又一次在高潮边缘的性器，阿尔弗雷德包裹住他的手一起握住，用拇指堵住铃口。“别急啊宝贝，”他狠狠挺身顶到最深处，享受肉壁一阵紧缩，“等我一起嘛。”王耀呜咽出声，原本环着他腰的双腿无力落回床上，他只得开始用力收缩小穴想让这人快点射。阿尔弗雷德抽出时被滚烫穴肉紧紧咬住，大概是挺满意，他握着王耀阴茎的手奖励似的撸动了两下。王耀快被无法舒缓的快感逼疯，阿尔弗雷德的喘息也凌乱起来，终于在被穴肉一次妥帖吮吸后射了出来，王耀被他粗暴撸动几下后也射在了自己手心。  
经过让人仿佛小死一次的高潮，王耀躺在阿尔弗雷德身下大口喘息。他感到那人汗涔涔压在自己身上也在平复呼吸，接着把阴茎从他穴里缓缓抽出，这次从还没闭合的小嘴里流出来的不再有黏腻的精液，只有之前的润滑和他自己的肠液。阿尔弗雷德翻身平躺在床上，拽下安全套打了个结随手扔了，他看着王耀起身抽了几张纸巾擦拭腿间的液体，挺翘的臀肉上留下了道道指痕，被摩擦红肿穴口没有像以往一样流出乳白浊液，但也足够让欲求不满的阿尔弗雷德瞬间又半硬。他把倒回床上的王耀搂进怀里，胸膛贴着对方的背，心跳声渐渐归到同一频率，阿尔弗雷德哑着声音问到：“亲爱的你难道没有一种空虚感吗？”  
“我空虚个鬼。太热了你赶紧放开我……我操——阿尔弗雷德！你——”  
阿尔弗雷德借着刚才的润滑轻易就把半硬的阴茎捅了进去，实打实皮肉相贴的触感让他发出餍足的喟叹，抽送几下就完全硬了。他射过一次后不再那么急切，用整根阴茎一寸寸磨蹭王耀的穴肉，王耀被他以侧式半压着根本动不了，张嘴要骂又被顶成细碎呻吟。阿尔弗雷德起了逗他的心思，便一边肏一边在他耳边絮絮叨叨。  
“还是这样比较爽对吧？你咬得比刚才紧多了。为什么不想我射进去呢？是怕被射太多会怀孕吗？别担心宝贝你肯定是个好妈妈，大着肚子被我肏也挺不错的。”  
王耀听得耳朵连着肩颈都泛红，艰难开口回应：“你——滚啊……哈……你不想想、每次……嗯——清理有多……麻烦——唔啊……”  
阿尔弗雷德语气仿佛受了天大的委屈：“我什么时候让你自己清理了！不都是我来吗！宝贝，要知道像我这样从事前润滑到事后清理一手包办还能让你爽上天的男人已经不多见了，就不能满足我内射的小小愿望吗？”他边说边压着王耀敏感点狠肏，空出手来去掐拧他胸前两点。“我就是喜欢看你里里外外都被我填满的样子，最好胸口挂个牌子写上阿尔弗雷德专用。我敢说你也挺喜欢的。”  
“你他妈——就……是狗！啊——慢……”  
“对没错。想让我尿在里面吗？”  
情欲和羞耻感让王耀涨红了脸，他不再接茬，任由阿尔弗雷德说些乱七八糟毫无廉耻的荤话，反正他现在也没什么体力去听……  
阿尔弗雷德终于如愿以偿把滚烫精液射进王耀体内，发现他在被肏射后体力不支晕了过去。他搂着王耀歇了一会，十分负责的把人抱回浴室清理干净，换掉惨不忍睹的床单，一时兴起又把睡得死沉的王耀用被子裹成一条瑞士卷，各种角度拍下百十来张照片之后才心满意足抱着瑞士卷安分躺下。


End file.
